


A Good Old-Fashioned Villain

by Queerasil



Series: Across the Board [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Minor Character(s), Other, POV Minor Character, Past Abuse, Villains, lws trope bingo, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain. <i> Get inside the heads of the villains of the series. (Explores the POV of the series' villains.)</i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Old-Fashioned Villain

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE YOU HAVE NO IDEA.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit. If I did, this fanfiction would be canon and the show would be 567% gayer. 
> 
> Written for the LWS Trope Bingo Card 3 prompt 'Author's Choice'. I really wanted to do this, so here it is! 
> 
> This chapter covers the POVs of Series 1 villains: Jeff Hope, General Shan, and (of course) the lovable psychopath James Moriarty. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

i.

 

The doctor’s words numb him like a drug. The few words that he does recognize don’t mean much.

 

“Dying…”

 

“Not much longer…”

 

“Aneurysm.”

 

“Pain…”

 

“Nothing we can do…”

 

*

 

Jeff Hope goes home, sits down in the same chair he’s sat in for thirty years, and gets to work. 

 

*

 

Dear Jim…

 

“My kids will need to be secure, of course. I don’t… I need them to be safe.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And my wife –“

 

“Ex-wife.”

 

“… Something will need to be done about her. I can’t –“

 

“Don’t worry.” The Irish man smiles, and Jeff knows in an instant he’s made the wrong decision. “Jim will take care of everything.” 

 

*

 

_I am become Death, destroyer of worlds. ___

__

__The only world I’m destroying, Jeff thinks, is my own._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Everything is going according to plan until he meets Sherlock Holmes._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Your instructions are simple, Mr. Hope. You’re to offer him two pills; both are poisoned.”_ _

__

__“But –“_ _

__

__“You children will be rewarded handsomely for your death. Unless, you course, you fail.”_ _

__

__Jeff sighs and rubs his eyes. He’s so damn tired, so tired of this all. The game is nearly over, he thinks, not knowing if that’s a good thing or not._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Jeff takes the poisoned pill in his hand, knowing it’s the last thing he’ll ever taste, knowing he’s about to subject himself to the same fate he’s put four other people through._ _

__

__He thinks of his kids. Samantha, Daniel, Michelle._ _

__

__He thinks of his victims. Jeffery Patterson, James Phillimore, Beth Davenport, Jennifer Wilson, Sherlock Holmes – and soon – himself._ _

__

__Jeff doesn’t see what really kills him until it’s too late._ _

__

__The bullet rips through his shoulder, and he’s grateful. He feels relief, like the bullet his heart has lifted the weight from his shoulders._ _

__

__Sherlock is angry; he steps on Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff doesn’t care. He can see everything and feel nothing and it’s a wonderful, blissful end._ _

__

__He doesn’t even get the chance to say goodbye._ _

__

__*_ _

__

___Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator. ____ _

____ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ii._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She remembers when she was a little girl, stealing pages out of books and writing codes to send messages to her ‘friends’. She remembers watching her sister get maimed and mangled and brutalized so she’d have enough money to put food on the table._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____General Shan has come a long way from the slums of Hong Kong, and she’s not about to give that all up now so some selfish lackey of hers and get away with millions of pounds._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The assassin’s shot comes straight and clear. Her death is quick and painless._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____What does it tell you when as assassin cannot shoot straight? It tells you they’re not really trying. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______iii._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jim remembers everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Single._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Detail._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Single._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Excruciating._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Second._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Harsh._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Word._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bruise._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Trial._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tribulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Scar._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Every._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Ordeal._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jim remembers._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______That is his curse._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dear Jim, will you…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dear Jim, please…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dear Jim, help me…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dear Jim, can you…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dear Jim, I need you…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jim is showered in attention. He revels in it. People love him. People need him. People want him. The affection is long overdue, and he will do anything to make it stay._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Jim really deserves this._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He deserves to see his plans come to fruition. He deserves to see everything he’s worked for play before his eyes like a beautiful symphony._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The bomb at the pool is a fake, of course. Jim would never put himself in danger like that. The guns, however, are terribly, fatally real._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______I will burn the heart out of you. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jim isn’t one to break a promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________No one gets to me… And no one ever will. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jim doesn’t know how wrong he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter will be: Irene Adler, Dr. Robert Frankland, and Jim again.


End file.
